


Jingle Bell Rock

by VanBeezie263



Series: Domestic Damie [1]
Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanBeezie263/pseuds/VanBeezie263
Summary: Jamie absolutely loves Christmas, despite her rough childhood, she adores everything surrounding the holidays, especially snow. She is pretty sure there is only one person who loves Christmas just as much as her, and that is her girlfriend; Dani Clayton. Jamie met Dani when she was working as a gardener for a wealthy family at a lavish manor out in the English countryside. Dani had moved from America and got a job as au pair at the manor for the Wingrave children, and it was at Bly Manor where the gardener and the au pair developed feelings for one another and established their strong relationship.Jamie and Dani have been dating for three years now, and are living together in a quaint, two-storey cottage just outside of the town of Bly. They both still work at Bly Manor, the Wingrave children and the staff have become a second family to both women. They spent their first Christmas together at Bly Manor, and the year after that, they spent it again with everyone from the manor, except at a ski lodge in the Swiss Alps, courtesy of the children’s wealthy uncle. However, this year they are spending Christmas at home. Just the two of them.Until Henry Wingrave called.The second time.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Series: Domestic Damie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071977
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Jingle Bell Rock

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to the cool peeps on Discord for reading my fic before I posted it.

Jamie absolutely loves Christmas, despite her rough childhood, she adores everything surrounding the holidays, especially snow. She is pretty sure there is only one person who loves Christmas just as much as her, and that is her girlfriend; Dani Clayton. Jamie met Dani when she was working as a gardener for a wealthy family at a lavish manor out in the English countryside. Dani had moved from America and got a job as au pair at the manor for the Wingrave children, and it was at Bly Manor where the gardener and the au pair developed feelings for one another and established their strong relationship.

Jamie and Dani have been dating for three years now, and are living together in a quaint, two-storey cottage just outside of the town of Bly. They both still work at Bly Manor, the Wingrave children and the staff have become a second family to both women. They spent their first Christmas together at Bly Manor, and the year after that, they spent it again with everyone from the manor, except at a ski lodge in the Swiss Alps, courtesy of the children’s wealthy uncle. However, this year they are spending Christmas at home. Just the two of them.

Until Henry Wingrave called.

The second time.

* * *

**December 1st**

_ The first time Henry called. _

Dani is on her phone with their employer; Henry Wingrave, discussing the children’s plans for the holidays. Meanwhile, Jamie is driving them in her reliable, green jeep along the country road to a Christmas tree farm to pick up a tree for the foyer in the manor. Jamie prefers artificial trees personally, as you do not chop down the trees to decorate them with tacky ornaments only to have them turn brown and put into a wood chipper. However, Mr. Wingrave wants a real tree since it has always been a tradition at Bly Manor.

_ Fuck tradition.  _ Jamie thinks.

Henry Wingrave is paying for the bloody tree, so it’s brown piney corpse will be on his conscience. Nonetheless, Jamie will make sure the tree is well kept until they have to throw it out. Also, Miles and Flora love the tree, and the gardener does have a bit of a soft spot for the children. Well...more like Flora. Miles, not so much. Jamie does care for the boy, it is just that Miles knows how to rile her up for his amusement.

“Sure thing, Mr. Wingrave.” Dani spoke into her mobile phone, whereas Jamie is gradually losing her temper at incompetent drivers on the road.

“Use your bloody indicator!” Jamie yelled, even though the other driver cannot hear her. “Daft tit!”

Dani bites her lower lip in amusement while she listens to her employer on the phone.

“You would think living out in the country we would avoid obnoxious drivers, but nah. They are bloody everywhere.” Jamie glares through the windshield at the other driver as they turn into the Christmas tree lot. “Muppet.” She huffed under her breath.

Jamie finds an empty space to park the jeep in the lot and she hops out of the vehicle with Dani in tow, when a black, furry creature abruptly scurries past her legs causing the gardener to lose her balance, she grabs the side of the jeep’s bed to steady herself.

“W-What the fuck was that?” Jamie looks in the direction to where the creature ran off to, but it is long gone. “Fucking country wildlife.”

Dani ends the phone call with Mr. Wingrave, putting her phone away into her handbag, approaching her girlfriend and peering over her shoulder, “What’s wrong?”

Jamie shrugs her shoulders, “Nothing. Just some mangey rabbit trying to knock me over.”

The au pair links their arms and leads the gardener to the Christmas trees. The couple inspects the range of trees on offer, when one catches the blonde’s attention.

Dani advances towards a lush, green tree that is standing over six feet tall. “Hey Jamie, how about this one?”

Jamie steps closer to the tree, studying the branches and needles before nodding her head in approval, “Good eye, Poppins.” She winks at the other woman, earning her a smile, and they flag down the owner of the farm so they can purchase the tree.

A gruff, middle-aged old man with greying hair approaches the couple, the two follow him as he picks it up and carries it over to the machine so it can be netted.

“You’ve got a nice batch of trees this year, Jeffrey.” Jamie commented, to spark up conversation with the man. He is a regular at the pub where Jamie lived in the flat above, before moving in with Dani. “Better than those sprigs you had last year.” The gardener teased.

“Haha, Jamie.” The tree lot owner said sarcastically, but he knew the joke was in good nature. He turns to the blonde and nods his head in the brunette’s direction, “Is she always like this at home?”

“Pretty much,” Dani replied, playfully nudging her girlfriend with her elbow, “but I wouldn’t change a thing about her.”

Jamie reciprocates the feeling with a cocky smirk aimed at the au pair, “The feeling is mutual, Poppins.”

“Young love.” Jeffrey said with a chuckle. However, something behind Jamie and Dani has caught his attention, “Oi, get off my sarnie!”

The couple turn around to find the same animal that almost knocked Jamie over, munching on the tree farm owner’s corned beef sandwich that he left on the picnic bench table. The animal is a black, long-haired cat, but it’s fur is matted in places, and it’s tail is crooked near the tip.

Jamie scowls at the animal, “That’s the little shit that almost knocked me over.”

“Awww,” Dani observes the animal in question with fondness, “he’s cute.”

“Cute?” The gardener scoffed. “He looks like he's been through the wars.”

The au pair gingerly walks up to the cat, that is currently preoccupied with eating the sandwich, and she gently strokes the animal.

“Poppins, don’t touch it,” Jamie warned with a grimace, “that mangy beast might have rabies or something.”

Dani clears her throat, holding up her gloved hands to prove her point.

“Fine.” Jamie sighed with a wave of her hand. “Mank up your gloves.”

“What is this little guy’s name?” Dani asked the tree farm owner whilst she continued to stroke the cat.

Jeffrey shrugs his shoulders at the blonde, “I dunno. We just call him, ‘Fuck Off.’”

Dani’s blue eyes widen and she stares at Jeffrey aghast, whereas Jamie is fighting the urge to laugh.

“He wandered onto the lot a couple of months back. My wife put up some posters in case his owners were looking for him, but nada.” Jeffrey added whilst he tightens the netting around the tree. “She wanted to take him in, but she has allergies. He seems friendly, but he is a greedy little git.”

The au pair’s face brightens up when an idea springs to mind, which the gardener immediately clocks onto causing her to shake her head fervently.

“Dani, no.” Jamie said firmly, but gently. “It will scratch up the furniture and...it is probably covered in fleas.”

“Please, Jamie.” Dani pleaded with her best puppy dog eyes, “We can get him checked over at the vet and I will take care of him, you won’t have to lift a finger.” She pouts at her girlfriend as she strokes the cat, “It is winter, he will freeze out here.”

“It has bloody fur.” Jamie pointed out. However, her tough exterior deflates at how happy the furry abomination makes her girlfriend. “Fine, but how are we gonna get it in my truck?”

“Yay!” Dani claps her hands in delight before scrunching her face in thought on how to transport the cat to the vet and to their house.

“I might be able to help you ladies out.” Jeffrey chimed in, “We have a decent size cage that we use to trap and relocate the rabbits that get into our garden. You can borrow it if you want to?”

“Thanks, Jeffrey. You’re a diamond.” Jamie nods her head in appreciation.

Dani mouths ‘thank you’ with a warm smile as the lot owner passes her to retrieve the cage. The couple’s attention is then averted to Dani’s handbag, where her phone’s ringtone is muffled as it chimes incessantly.

_ The second time Henry called. _

Dani hurriedly unzips her bag, yanking her phone out and tapping the green icon to answer the call.

“Mr. Wingrave, hello again. Is everything okay?” The au pair said politely, and with slight concern in her voice.

Jamie, on the other hand, is eyeing the cat with suspicion, and with her hands shoved into the pockets of her brown, beaten up, leather jacket. “You alright mate?”

The cat replies by doing that weird thing that felines do, where it looks like they swallowed a hairball.

“Jesus,” The gardener muttered under her breath, “What have I gotten myself into?” She perceives her girlfriend and notes the worried expression on her face and the frantic pacing back and forth as she talks to Henry.

“D-Do the children know, or should I tell them?” Dani asked, getting anxious as the conversation continued, “Yeah, of course. I will have to talk it over with Jamie.”

The brunette quirks an eyebrow at the mention of her name, unaware that the stray cat is sharpening its claws on the surface of the bench.

Dani nods her head whilst she listens to Mr. Wingrave before ending the conversation, “Okay, Mr. Wingrave. I hope you feel better soon and good luck with your recovery. Goodbye.” She hangs up her phone and returns it to her purse.

“Everything alright, Poppins?” Jamie places a comforting hand on the blonde’s shoulder, sensing her unease.

“H-Henry. He was admitted into rehab.” Dani stuttered out.

“But,” Jamie gazes at the au pair confused, “you spoke to him not that bloody long ago. About a quarter of an hour ago by my count. Did he go on a total piss up during that time?” She said the latter hoping a bit of humour would ease her girlfriend.

“He was in rehab when he called earlier,” Dani stated. “He was too ashamed. But after a talk with Hannah, he felt better to fill us in the situation. He had a relapse, he's been in a bad place mentally. Rebecca found him passed out face down on his desk, empty bottles scattered around his office.”

“Fuck.” Jamie gasped in disbelief.

“Rebecca sat him down and managed to convince him to get help.” Dani added, followed by her shifting awkwardly on the spot, “There is another thing.” The gardener perks up, staring expectantly at the other woman as she continues, “Uh...he wants the children in our care over the holiday period, since Owen and Hannah are going to France for a couple of weeks.”

“Oh,” Jamie furrows her brows in thought, “so...the kids...are staying with us...in our home?”

“Pretty much.” Dani smiles innocently at her girlfriend. “Oh look, Jeffrey is back with the cage.” The blonde mentions changing the subject.

“It is gonna be a madhouse.” Jamie pointed out, not dropping the subject. “Especially with an eleven-year old and, technically, a teenage boy. Not to mention that beast of burden.” She nods her head in the direction of their new family member, who they perceive is currently preoccupied with lapping his tongue at his crotch whilst he happily purrs.

“It will be fun.” Dani added with a hopeful smile.

“Fine, Poppins.” Jamie sighed in resignation. “We will iron out the details while we drop off that decaying tree and that furry freeloader.”

The cat responds by coughing up a hairball that lands an inch away from the gardener’s boot.

“For shit’s sake.” Jamie grumbled.

* * *

After getting the cat into the cage that Jeffrey kindly provided, and storing the tree on the back of the jeep, the couple finalise the details concerning the Wingrave children staying with them whilst they make the drive towards the manor to drop off the tree.

Dani lists off their friends’ holiday plans to help schedule their own plans, “Okay, so, Owen and Hannah leave for France on the tenth and will be back on Christmas Eve. Rebecca is going to Rome for eight days with Peter,”

Jamie groans at the mention of Rebecca’s boyfriend. She likes Rebecca, she was Dani’s predecessor as au pair but she got offered the job as Henry’s secretary, but Peter. Jamie loathes the man with a passion. She swears Miles’ bouts of shitty behaviour are due to the boy picking up Peter fucking Quint’s poor character traits and mannerisms, which makes no bloody sense to the gardener as Miles has got a perfectly good role model in the form of Bly Manor’s own cook; Owen Sharma.

Dani continues, “and they will be back on the twenty second. Sooo, we could host Christmas dinner at our house?”

“I have never cooked a turkey before.” Jamie mentioned with a grimace. “Let alone for a whole group of people.”

“I will cook it.” Dani cheerfully announced.

Jamie’s hands tighten on the steering wheel and she glances at the blonde skeptically, “I don’t know, Poppins.”

“You do all the cooking and it is unfair on you.” Dani stated with a frown.

“I think salmonella would be unfair on everyone.” Jamie playfully teased the au pair, who reciprocates by poking out her tongue good naturedly. “I love you.” The gardener added, grinning mischievously at the blonde.

“As I was saying,” Dani continued with an amused smile, “I will cook Christmas Dinner. Owen gave me a great recipe and I will follow it to a tee.”

“Alright,” Jamie sighed in defeat. “Give it a bash. And if you do cock it up, it might be funny watching that prat Peter throwing up his guts while  _ Silent Night  _ plays in the background.”

Dani bursts out laughing at the brunette’s joke with the gardener following suit.

The au pair clears her throat of laughter before speaking, “I was thinking we could stay at manor until the ninth and the kids stay with us onwards, because they love spending time with Hannah and Owen.”

“That is fine by me, Poppins.” Jamie replied with a wink. However, her mood shifts when she notices the cat chewing and clawing at the wires of the cage on the backseat, through her rear-view mirror. “What is wrong with him?”

“I think he is going a little stir crazy.” Dani leans between the front seats, sticking a finger through the bars of the cage to pet the cat and calm him down. “We need to give him a name.”

“How about Gordon?” Jamie casually suggested. “As in, Gordon Bennet, because I get the feeling I will be saying that a lot to him.”

Dani settles back in her seat, shaking her head lightly in amusement at the name suggestion. “I don’t think so.”

“Okay,” Jamie drums her fingers on the steering wheel in thought. “What about Bob?”

“Bob?” The blonde questioned, bemused.

“Yeah, it stands for Beast Of Burden.” The gardener quipped with a smirk.

“Jamie.” Dani said in a warning tone, but with no intent. “How about we wait on naming him? Get to know his personality a bit more.”

“I have a few more suggestions,” The gardener said with a devious smile prompting the au pair to give her a stern look, “but I will just keep them to myself.”

* * *

The couple arrive at the manor with Jamie heaving the trunk of the tree over her shoulder as she drags it through the main entrance, while Dani is carrying the cat in the cage since they both did not feel comfortable leaving the cat alone in the jeep. The two women are greeted by the children along with Owen and Hannah, who are sorting through the boxes of decorations. They also offer their condolences over the situation regarding Henry, except the children seem excited to be spending the holiday period with the two women.

“Do you need a hand, Jamie?” Owen offered, but he immediately recants his offer after observing how despite the gardener’s small height, she is able to bring the tree in and put it in the tree stand with ease. “Nevermind.”

Flora bounds up to Jamie as the brunette uses a pair of scissors to remove the netting, “Did you get the tree from Evergreen Farms?”

Jamie stares at the young girl puzzled, “Ever-what now?”

“Evergreen Farms.” Flora repeated. “It is a new Christmas tree farm that opened this year, they specialise in letting you rent out a tree for the holidays, return it, and collect it next year and when it’s big enough it gets planted in a forest. I sent you an email.”

Jamie uses her free hand to pull her phone out from the inside pocket of her jacket, “I didn’t get any bloody email.” She unlocks her phone, opening her emails prompting her to frown at the screen, “Forty-one unread emails?”

“Someone is popular.” Owen commented.

Jamie scrolls through the settings on her phone, scowling at her email settings, “My notifications were turned off.”

“Why did you turn them off?” Hannah inquired.

“I didn’t.” Jamie pointed out. However, she catches the impish smirk on the Wingrave boy’s face from across the foyer. She narrows her eyes at the boy and snips the air forcefully with the pair of scissors she is holding. “That little shit.” The gardener seethed through clenched teeth.

Dani carefully takes the scissors from her girlfriend’s hand, rubbing her shoulder soothingly. She fixes the teenager with a firm stare, “Miles, you know better than to tamper with other people’s belongings.”

Miles shrugs his shoulders in response, “It was a harmless prank.” He said in his defence.

Jamie points a finger at the boy out of irritation, “One of those emails could have been important, you little toe-rag.”

“Miles.” Dani said in her disciplinary voice.

The teenager sighs with his hands in his trouser pockets, “Sorry, Jamie.”

“Thank you.” The brunette replied a bit forcefully.

Flora’s eyes lighten up when she spots the feline in the cage, leading her to practically prance over to the cat in excitement. “Is he yours?” She asked.

Dani kneels down next to Flora and joins her in stroking the animal through the bars, “Yes, he is a stray we found at Jeffrey’s tree farm. He is the new addition to the Taylor-Clayton household.”

“Unfortunately.” Jamie remarked, earning a scolding but playful look from the au pair.

“How lovely.” Hannah approaches the cage with an intrigued smile. However, her smile falters when she takes in the appearance of the feline. “He’s,” The housekeeper fumbles with one of her earrings whilst she tries to find the right word, “precious.”

“If you want, I can fix him up some kippers?” Owen proposed.

“Thank you, Owen. But we need to take this little guy to the vet and get him looked over.” Dani replied, appreciating the cook’s offer.

“But,” Flora gazes up at the au pair, downtrodden, “we were all going to decorate the tree.” She said in disappointment.

“By decorating, you mean we place ornaments on the tree for only Hannah to move them to their  _ appropriate  _ place a few minutes after.” Jamie pointed out, amusement evident in her voice.

“I have no idea what you are talking about, dear.” Hannah said casually as she sorted through one of the boxes containing the ornaments.

* * *

_ The Previous Christmas _

_ Jamie, Dani, Hannah, and Owen, along with the children are gathered around the living area of the ski lodge they rented out for the holidays, putting up decorations to make the place feel more festive. Miles and Flora are putting everyone’s stockings up by the fireplace whereas Jamie, Dani, and Owen are putting the ornaments on the Christmas Tree, whilst Hannah directs them with a glass of Sherry in her hand. _

_ Hannah gestures wildly at the trio with her free hand, “Jamie, don’t put two of the same ornaments so close together. Owen, tinsel does not belong on the tree. And Dani, I want the angel on top of the tree, not the star.” _

_ The housekeeper downs the rest of her drink in one gulp before throwing the empty glass into the fireplace, antagonising the flames, which startles the Wingrave children. _

* * *

The group all stare at Jamie dumbfounded after she recalled the event from last year.

“Alright, I  _ might  _ have slightly exaggerated that last bit,” The gardener points an accusatory finger at the housekeeper, “but, you are a bloody nightmare when you’ve had some Sherry.”

“I will admit that a few glasses of Sherry does bring out the worst in me.” Hannah said with a cool composure.

“More like a bottle.” Jamie jested. She ignores the taller woman’s glare aimed towards her as she goes to pick up the cage. “Right, we better be off to get this fleapit looked at.”

“But, but...we usually decorate the tree together.” Flora pouts at the gardener in a comical manner.

Miles rolls his eyes at his sister’s display. “For God’s sake Flora, it is a bush. It is just going to turn brown, die, and be put into a woodchipper.”

“That’s the Christmas spirit, Miles.” Owen holds up his glass of lemonade in mock salute.

Jamie observes the pout on the Wingrave girl’s face and curses under her breath. “How about I take this walking flea market to the vet, and Dani can help you with the tree?”

“Jamie, are you sure?” Dani asked.

“Yeah, I will be back before lunch. Besides, I know all the shortcuts.” The brunette winks at her girlfriend and picks up the cage. “C’mon, you beast of burden.”

“Drive safe.” Dani called out.

“Don’t fret, Poppins. I will be back before ya know it.” The gardener replied over her shoulder as she headed out the front door.

Flora smiles to herself as she helps the blonde organise the garlands, “Poppins. I love that name for you.”

“Me too.” Dani agreed fondly.

“But isn’t it unfair?” Flora added.

“What is unfair?” The au pair questioned.

“That Jamie has a nickname for you, but you do not have one for her.” Flora mentioned.

“I suppose we should change that.” Dani replied, playfully nudging the girl.

“Hold on a minute,” Hannah’s eyes shift between the others and the tree, confusion etched on her face, “if we are all hardly staying here for the holidays, why do we need a tree?”

Owen pauses, holding a string of lights inches away from the tree. His eyebrows knit together in befuddlement, “Huh, I guess we don’t.”

“What should we do with the tree?” Dani pondered.

“We can take it to the wood chipper.” Miles suggested with a devious smile.

“Miles!” Hannah scolded.

* * *

That evening, Dani is delicately cleaning the dirt out of the cat’s fur with a low stream coming out of the showerhead in the empty bathtub in the bathroom that adjoins their shared bedroom at the manor. Meanwhile, Jamie is perched on the closed toilet seat as she flips through one of her gardening magazines.

“Why didn’t the vet clean him up?” Dani asked curiously.

Jamie shrugs her shoulders in response, “Beat’s the shite outta me. Perhaps it was too much work.”

“Not for me,” The blonde singsonged merrily as she continues to scrub the feline, “because we want a clean and happy boy.”

The gardener gazes up from her magazine raising a skeptical eyebrow at her girlfriend, “Happy?” She said in disbelief. “He constantly looks like you walked in on him having a Tommy Tank.”

The au pair stops what she is doing with a dumbfounded expression on her face, “What is a Tommy Tank?”

“What does the last word rhyme with?” Jamie pointed out, smirking devilishly.

Dani scrunches her face in thought for several moments before it dawns on her, “Oh!”

“That reminds me,” Jamie said with a mischievous glint in her green eyes, “I have thought of another name for him.”

“We are not naming him Tommy.” Dani swiftly dismissed with a hint of a smile on her face.

Jamie sniggers to herself and she resumes browsing through her magazine, “Well, we need to give him a name sometime if we want to get him properly registered at the vet.”

“I dread to ask, but,” Dani said after letting out a sigh, turning off the shower, “what name did you use for him at the vet?”

“John Doe.” Jamie replied, cooly.

“John Doe?” Dani questioned. “That is the term the authorities use when they find an unidentified male dead body.”

“Yep.” The gardener snickered. “I thought it seemed fitting.”

“Wow,” The blonde gasped in mock mortification, “that is so disrespectful to our furry son.” She leans back on her knees, grabbing a fluffy towel, and she proceeds to dry the feline.

Jamie scoffs humorously, handing the au pair the cat comb after she has dried off the animal. “Sure, right.”

Dani hands the towel to the brunette, who tosses it into the wicker hamper in the corner of the room, whereas the blonde gently fastens the collar around the cat’s neck. She quirks a dubious eyebrow at the feline, tilting her head as she studies the animal’s appearance. “I dunno...but he kinda looks a bit…,”

“Stupid?” Jamie supplied, observing the cat’s confused expression and the fact he is wearing a powder blue, bow collar.

“I think maybe...the Christmas collar instead.” Dani removes the bow collar and she applies a red collar with snowmen printed across it, accompanied by a green bell on the feline. “Much better.”

“Good job, Poppins,” Jamie nods her head, impressed, “very festive.”

* * *

**December 8th**

Dani is lounging on their plush bed in their bedroom at the manor, dressed in pink cotton pyjamas, going over the plans concerning the children staying with them in her notebook while the TV is playing for a bit of background noise. Jamie steps into the room, closing the door behind her, clothed in a black and white baseball tee with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, along with a pair of red plaid shorts and white socks, and she is holding a small container filled with mince pies.

“Look what I managed to pinch off Owen while he wasn’t looking.” Jamie holds up the container, a cocky smirk plastered on her face.

Dani gazes up from her notebook, a gleaming smile when her eyes land on her girlfriend...and the treats. “Ooh, I like your thinking.” She takes in the brunette’s sleep apparel with some skepticism, “Aren’t you going to get cold in that?”

“Nah, the heating’s on,” Jamie grabs her tablet from on top of the dresser on her way towards the bed, placing the container on her nightstand, “besides, the cold never bothered me anyway.”

The gardener swiftly scrunches her face in frustration, raising a clenched fist after the words escape her mouth. “Flora and that bloody film.” She huffed good-naturedly to the blonde’s amusement.

However, Jamie frowns when she notices the black, furball curled up on her side on the bed, nestled against her girlfriend whilst he purrs loudly similar to a motorboat.

“Oi, cheeky.” Jamie scoots the feline by the butt, except he does not budge as she pushes him to the foot of the bed, “Move.” She pulls back the covers and slides into bed next to the au pair, followed by her turning on her tablet to check her emails.

“He was warming it up for you.” Dani leans across the bed to scratch the cat behind the ears.

The couple have been staying at the manor for the past week to give Hannah an extra hand since she has been busy keeping Henry’s affairs concerning the house in order, also to help keep the children entertained during the evenings with fun activities. The cat has also been staying at the manor, at Dani’s insistence, claiming she did not want to leave the feline at their cottage all by himself. The cat is yet to be named, but Jamie has still suggested a range of  _ questionable  _ names, particularly after the animal has made a habit of stealing her seat whenever she gets up, walking between her feet causing the gardener to nearly fall on several occasions, and sleeping on top of her copy of Edgar Allen Poe’s,  _ ‘The Thousand-and-Second Tale of Scheherazade.’ _

Jamie moves the container of mince pies onto the bed situating the treats between them, and she starts checking her emails. “Going over the plans for the gremlins?”

“When Rebecca dropped by earlier she gave me Henry's credit card to pay for any expenses regarding the children.” Dani mentioned. She begins tapping her pen against her notebook in thought, “I was thinking that tomorrow we take the kids grocery shopping so they can pick out what they want for meals while they stay with us.”

“Good thinking, Poppins.” The brunette winks at the blonde before taking a bite out of a mince pie.

“Especially since Flora is now a vegetarian.” The au pair’s revelation prompts the gardener to raise a brow. “She decided yesterday after we watched  _ Chicken Run. _ ”

“That is no problem,” Jamie replied with a shrug of her shoulders, “we will just get vegetarian alternatives for her.”

“Thank you.” Dani said, nudging the other woman playfully with her shoulder.

“Wait,” Jamie pauses in sudden realisation, slowly chewing on the other half on the mince pie, “if Flora is a vegetarian, then what is she having for her Christmas dinner?”

“Owen is making her a nut roast.” Dani assured.

“Oh, good.” Jamie commented, opening and reading an email. “It might be wise if we all have some of Owen’s nut roast.” She quipped, eyes scanning her tablet screen.

Dani softly kicks her girlfriend under the sheets which startles the cat leading him to jump onto the desk and curl up into a ball on top of the brunette’s book.

“What is his obsession with that book?” Jamie groused.

“Is that the one about the last voyage of Sinbad?” Dani wondered out loud, and Jamie nods her head in response. The blonde’s eyes suddenly light up with an idea, “How about we name him ‘Sinbad?’”

Jamie glances up from her tablet, eyeing the feline. “Sounds good to me, Poppins.”

The couple resume with their activities in a comfortable silence, when the programme playing on the TV catches Dani’s eye. The channel she put it on is currently playing a programme about football managers. Dani does not care much for the sport, and Jamie only pays interest during international matches. However, it is the current manager they are showcasing that has the blonde’s attention. Former player and Welsh football manager, Mark Hughes. She is not interested in his coaching career, but his nickname.  _ Sparky.  _ He coined the nickname during his playing career for his fiery temper. The au pair cannot help drawing similarities between Mark Hughes yelling at the referee, and her girlfriend’s reactions to Peter’s questionable behaviour and Miles’ pranks. She admits Jamie’s temper is not as bad as the former Southampton managers, except she finds the nickname fitting for the gardener, especially now as she observes the brunette flippantly tapping the screen of her tablet.

Dani lets out a quiet giggle which gains the attention of the other woman.

“You alright, Poppins?” Jamie asked.

Dani clears her throat before replying, “Yeah. I am great,” She bites her bottom lip adding, “Sparky.”

Jamie stares at her girlfriend dumbfounded.

* * *

**December 9th**

After wishing Owen and Hannah a safe trip and a wonderful holiday in France, Jamie and Dani took the children food shopping at their local supermarket before taking Miles and Flora back to their cottage. Jamie cooked a lasagne for dinner, an aubergine one for Flora which Dani also had, which everyone seemed to have enjoyed. However, the gardener’s messy cooking skills has left the kitchen in a state. Jamie is currently washing the dishes while Dani takes a relaxing bubble bath, and the children get ready for the bed. The brunette is furiously scrubbing the lasagne dish with a scourer when she hears a high-pitched scream coming from the guest room, where the children are staying for the duration of the holidays. She drops the scourer into the soapy water, darting up the stairs and into the guest room where she finds Miles and Flora standing in the middle of the room, staring at the wall adjacent to the bed.

“Is everything alright?” Jamie asked, concern laced in her voice.

“Spider!” Flora points to the wall where a giant house spider is perched on the centre of the wall.

“Are the children okay?” Dani called out from the bathroom.

“Yeah, Poppins! It is just a spider!” Jamie hollered back, “Don’t worry, I’ve got it covered!”

“Just a spider?” Miles repeated with skepticism. “Have you seen the bloody size of it?”

Jamie maneuvers around the camp bed that Miles will be sleeping on while Flora takes the bed, she stands in front of the wall with her hands on her hips whilst she observes the spider. She lets out a low whistle before commenting, “Blimey, this spider is not so itsy bitsy.”

She picks up Sinbad, who was sitting like a loaf on the bed, and holds him up inches away from the arachnid, “Time to earn your keep, mate.”

“Don’t kill it.” Flora urged, standing behind her brother.

Jamie rolls her eyes, dropping the cat softly back onto the bed. She glances around the room for something to trap the spider, but comes up short. “Fuck it.” She sighed. The gardener uses both of her hands to grab and contain the spider, with an odd leg poking out from between her fingers.

Miles releases the latch on the window, sliding it open, and standing back as Jamie disposes of the spider. She approaches the window where she carelessly flings it out and she swiftly closes the window. However, the trio suddenly hear a loud shriek coming from, the gardener assumes, their neighbour, who was probably going out to her bins when she got the fright of her life.

“Problem solved.” Jamie stated.

“Yes, it is now Mrs. Grimshaw’s problem.” Miles pointed out, prompting the feisty woman to narrow her eyes at the boy as she heads towards the doorway.

“Thank you, Jamie.” Flora sweetly said.

“You’re welcome, Sprout.” Jamie replied, closing the door behind her as she leaves. “So much for my quiet Christmas.” She muttered under her breath.

* * *

**December 19th**

The previous ten days have been pretty much uneventful. Dani still tutored them in the mornings, leaving them to their own devices in the afternoon. Miles usually played his PS4 in the living room while Dani taught Flora how to knit, or he played the odd prank on Jamie. Flora has also been enjoying helping Jamie prep for dinner and picking herbs from the garden to use. The evenings are spent either watching a Christmas film or playing board games, with the children playing against the adults.

Jamie and Dani have taken the children Christmas shopping in the town to get presents for their friends and family. Dani has paired off with Flora, at the eleven year old’s insistence because she needs the au pair’s assistance to get a present for Miles and Jamie, which leaves the gardener with the Wingrave boy.

Jamie is strolling along the cobbled street at a leisurely pace with her hands in her jacket pockets whilst draping a shopping bag off her arm, whereas Miles trudges behind her with his shopping bags.

“So, who else do you need to buy gifts for?” Jamie inquired to make conversation.

“Mrs. Grose, Ms. Jessel, and Peter.” Miles replied.

Jamie fights the urge to roll her eyes at the mention of Peter fucking Quint, thinking better of it as she does not want to upset the boy. “Hannah will be happy with whatever you kids get her. Rebecca, she likes stuff she can make use out of. As for Peter…,” She smirks deviously as she adds, “there is a perfectly good pound shop down the street.”

Miles tries to conceal his smile, but shortly after it turns into a frown. “You do not like Peter, do you?” He questioned.

“What was your first clue?” She said in a sarcastic tone.

Miles gazes up curiously at the gardener, “What is your problem with him?”

“The fact that you can’t see why I loathe that turtleneck wearing tw-,” Jamie surveys the boy’s quizzical expression prompting her to swiftly correct herself, “twit. That is the problem.”

“What do you mean?” Miles continued to probe.

“Look,” Jamie sighed. “This isn’t exactly the sort of conversation I would like to have in the middle of a street.”

“But I would like to know.” Miles pestered the brunette. “You are one of the few adults who does not bullshit me.” He added quietly, but still loud enough for the gardener to hear.

Jamie knows that feeling all too well from her youth so she reckons it is only fair to divulge the boy. “Alright.” She said with a shrug of her shoulders. “I don’t like his cocky attitude and his smug face. And don’t get me started on his obsessive and possessive behaviour towards Rebecca. He has no regards for other people, only caring about himself. But what really gets under my skin is that abominable tart is instilling his shitty behaviour into you.”

Miles scrunches his face in bewilderment, “No he isn’t. Maybe you don’t know him as well as me and Ms. Jessel.”

Jamie scoffs, amused at the boy’s statement. “Rebecca’s goo-goo eyes are blinded by his fake acts of chivalry and empty romantic gestures.”

She notices the boy’s disappointed frown and adds, “You’re a bright kid. We all just want what is best for you and your sister. But...be on your guard around Peter.” However, she still notices the Wingrave boy’s downcast expression. “How about I cook mac n’ cheese tonight?”

Jamie’s suggestion lights up the boy’s face, knowing it is his favourite food.

“I can’t promise it will be up to Owen’s standards, but Dani seems to like it.” The gardener grins amusedly to herself, “And as we know, she has impeccable taste.”

The pair continue down the street to complete their Christmas shopping.

* * *

**Christmas Eve**

The four of them have settled down in the living room for the evening after eating the dinner Jamie made them. They had just finished watching  _ Elf  _ at Flora’s insistence, and are now putting out a plate of mince pies and a glass of milk for Father Christmas on an end table by the artificial Christmas tree. Dani heads into the kitchen to retrieve carrots for Santa’s reindeers while Jamie chats with Miles and Flora.

“Aren’t we a bit old to be believing in Father Christmas?” Miles questioned.

“You are never too old to believe in Santa.” Dani stated, from the kitchen.

“If you believe in Father Christmas over the age of ten, you are a dork.” The boy said unimpressed.

“So, the age you stopped believing in Father Christmas.” Jamie pointed out.

“But, I still believe in Father Christmas and I am eleven.” Flora said, pouting at her brother.

“Exactly my point.” Miles said smugly.

“Don’t worry Flora,” Dani steps back into the room with the reindeer food, “I still believe in Santa.”

“See, Miles. Ms. Clayton believes in Father Christmas, and she is one of the smartest people we know.” The Wingrave girl glares at her brother, “So stop being a Negative Nancy.”

Jamie sniggers to herself whilst Dani hands her the food. The gardener frowns when her eyes land on the treats, “Dani, these are parsnips.”

“We have run out of carrots. I thought we had some in the cupboard.” The au pair said with a sheepish smile. “Parsnips are similar to carrots. Or I could defrost some frozen baby carrots.”

“Parsnips are fine, Poppins.” Jamie assured with a warm smile.

“Parsnips?” Miles said dumbfounded.

Jamie grabs a parsnip and points it at the boy with a firm expression on her face, “Yeah, have you got a problem with that?”

“No.” The Wingrave boy squeaked out.

“Actually,” Flora mentioned, “reindeers prefer parsnips since their bodies struggle to digest carrots.”

Dani arches her hands out like a rainbow, “The more you know.”

“Blimey,” Jamie commented, “I didn’t know that.”

“Who's the dork now?” Flora taunted her brother.

“You are such a know it all.” Miles angrily whispered.

* * *

Later that evening after the children have gone to bed, Jamie and Dani are wrapping presents on the coffee table in the living room while Sinbad is curled up on an armchair. Jamie is surprisingly, very neat at wrapping presents and she makes good use of the ribbons making it look easy.

“What should I wrap next?” Jamie asked, glancing around at the bags.

“Ooh, I know.” Dani pulls out a black, fluffy scarf from one of the bags, “This is for Rebecca.”

“Fancy.” Jamie commented with an approving smile.

“It also comes in red, but it looked too much like a dead fox.” Dani mentioned, handing the scarf to the gardener, who plops it down next to a roll of wrapping paper.

Jamie starts rolling out a sheet of wrapping paper, “So...what did you get Peter from us?”

“A bottle of cologne. Nothing fancy.” Dani replied offhandedly.

“Hopefully it’s flammable.” Jamie picks up the sellotape, looking for the end, unaware that Sinbad has hopped onto the table.

Dani watches her girlfriend in amusement as the brunette struggles with the sellotape, “Why don’t you tape the end on the coffee table?”

“Because,” Jamie huffed in slight frustration, “I didn’t think of that.” She hands over the sellotape to the blonde in defeat.

Dani’s blue eyes squint as she scans the roll of tape which takes her mere seconds. “Found it.” She tugs the end off a bit and hands the tape back to the gardener.

“Cheers, Poppins.” Jamie winked in a flirtatious manner at the au pair. She does not break eye contact as she rips the tape off with her teeth, sticking it to the tip of her thumb whilst she folds the paper over what she assumes is the scarf.

“Anytime,” Dani replies, speaking slowly as she adds, “Sparky.”

Jamie smirks at the blonde, “Sticking with that nickname, huh?”

“Do you not like it?” Dani said in a teasing tone.

“I never said that, Poppins.” Jamie leans closer towards the other woman, blindly applying the tape to the paper whilst they close the gap. Their lips meet in a soft yet loving kiss that soon turns heated, lasting several minutes but to the couple feels much longer. They both pull away, knowing that if they continue the wrapping will be long forgotten.

Dani bites her bottom lip, smiling brightly at the brunette. “We should get these presents wrapped.”

“Y-Yeah,” Jamie clears her throat to regain her composure. “We should crack on.” She averts her gaze back to the supposedly nearly wrapped scarf, only to find the paper wrapped around Sinbad’s torso whilst he lays on his side on the coffee table.

Dani swiftly raises a hand to her mouth to hide her amusement.

Jamie rolls her eyes at the feline’s antics, “You daft mog.” However, she cannot help letting the odd snigger escape her mouth.

* * *

**Christmas Day**

“Merry Christmas!” Owen greeted as soons as Jamie had opened the front door, with Hannah by his side. He holds up a fancy wicker, hamper basket, “I come bearing gifts!”

“Cheers, mate.”Jamie takes the basket from him, opening it ajar to observe it’s contents.

Dani rushes over from the kitchen to hug the couple, “Merry Christmas.” She notices the basket in the gardener’s hands, “Thank you, guys.”

“It has the finest cheeses France has to offer.” Hannah mentioned whilst the cook takes her coat and hangs it on the coat rack. “Along with a nice selection of drinks.”

“Owen! Mrs. Grose!” The children both yelled cheerfully as they bounded down the stairs to hug the couple.

Jamie perceives a familiar bottle in the hamper encouraging her to swiftly sneak it out of the basket and hand it to Dani while Hannah is preoccupied with the children. “Quick, Poppins. Hide the Sherry from Hannah.” She frantically whispered.

“Will do.” Dani whispered back, retreating back into the kitchen to hide the bottle of alcohol.

Miles pulls away from the hug, staring up at Owen with his best wounded animal impersonation, “Jamie is being mean. She will not let us open our presents until after dinner.”

Jamie rolls her eyes and mutters under her breath, “For fuck sake.”

“I am sure Jamie has a legitimate reason for that, and you must respect her decision since it is her and Ms. Clayton’s house.” Hannah reasoned.

“But it is Christmas. It is traditional to open presents on Christmas morning.” Miles argued. “It is also true in TV and film.”

“Oh yeah, because television and films are  _ always  _ accurate.” Jamie stated sardonically.

“We were allowed to open our stockings though.” Flora pointed out, unfazed by her brother’s poor attitude. “Besides, I want to see the look on everyone’s faces when they open their presents, and I am sure they would like to see the look on our’s.”

“Exactly right, Flora.” Jamie winks approvingly at the Wingrave girl.

“Thank you for that PSA, Tiny Tim.” Miles remarked, his voice laced in sarcasm. He grabs his coat and football and heads towards the backdoor, “I am going to play with my football.”

“Yeah, you go do that.” Jamie grumbled. She turns to look at Flora, “You’re right, he is a Negative Nancy.”

* * *

Rebecca and Peter arrived not long after armed with gift bags and a bottle of wine they brought back from Italy. Rebecca regalles about her holiday with Hannah and Dani while Peter slips out to the back garden to join Miles in his kickabout. However, Jamie eyes the arsehole whispering conspiratory to the boy through the window prompting her to grab her jacket and step out into the garden.

“Alright, lads.” Jamie announced herself, breaking up the pair’s conversation.

“This is a nice little cottage you have got here, very  _ quaint.”  _ Peter says the latter in a mocking tone to get a rise out of the gardener.

Jamie narrows her eyes at the cocky prick, but she does not let his jab get to her. “Yeah, this quaint cottage is brilliant. Sure beats living in a rabbit hutch of a flat in the West End of London.” She replied casually.

Peter scowls at the brunette, knowing her remark was aimed towards him, when Flora, Owen, and Rebecca emerge out of the backdoor wearing their coats.

“We thought we would join you lot in a kickabout.” Owen proposed.

“Shall we do three on three?” Rebecca suggested.

Peter scoffs at his girlfriend’s idea, “Women do not play football. And the few that do are not that good at it.” He chuckles, persuading Miles to join in.

“Hmmm...interesting,” Rebecca feigns thinking for a moment, “it is not like there is a women’s league or international teams.” She said sardonically.

Peter grins with that smug smile that Jamie wants so badly to punch the teeth out of before replying, “What I meant was, you and Flora don’t exactly strike me as the type to get your hands dirty. It is not particularly lady-like.”

Owen mouths a ‘Wow,” in disbelief from behind Henry’s right-hand man.

Peter then gestures to the gardener, “Jamie on the hand. Well, she is not really a spokesmodel for feminity.”

“Someone is gonna be popular at the dinner table.” Jamie retorted, glaring daggers at the secretary’s boyfriend.

“Peter has a point though, whenever have either of you kicked a football?” Miles questioned, glancing between Rebecca and Flora.

“It seems pretty simple. It is just kicking a ball into a net.” Flora pointed out, to the irritation of her brother.

“May I see that?” Rebecca gestures for the ball from Miles and he hands it to her. She drops the ball to the ground where she starts juggling the ball with her feet before lobbing the ball squarely into an empty bucket at the end of the garden.

The others stare at the woman flabbergasted.

“Ms. Jessel will be on my team.” Flora declared, grabbing Rebecca’s hand.

“Where did you learn how to do that?” Miles asked with heightened interest.

“I played on the girl’s football team in secondary school and I carried on with it into uni. I even won a few cups and was named player of the match on some occasions.” Rebecca explained proudly.

“Hm, I never knew that.” Peter commented.

“That is perfectly understandable in a four year relationship.” Jamie quipped sarcastically.

“Oh, like you and Dani know everything about each other?” Peter fired back.

“We know a fair bit yeah, considering we have been dating a year less than you two.” Jamie said nonchalantly, before leading Rebecca and Flora to the other end of the garden.

“Sooo, I take it the teams are girls versus boys?” Flora assumed, as the trio huddled together to discuss tactics.

“A battle of the sexes.” Rebecca said, grinning excitedly.

“Sex?” Flora tilts her head in bewilderment and she gazes up at the brunette, “Isn’t that what you and Ms. Clayton do after me and Miles go to bed?”

Rebecca lets out a strangled laugh whereas Jamie clears her throat to hide any hint of embarrassment.

“How about we just focus on the game?” Rebecca advised to change the subject to the gardener’s relief and gratitude.

“What is the plan?” Flora asked.

“We get the ball. We keep the ball. And we kick it into their goal,” Jamie glances over to where the boys are huddled up, “between the birdbath and the garden gnome.”

“Flora, you cover Miles. Jamie, you mark Owen. And I will handle Peter.” Rebecca directs, and the three break away from the huddle and meet the boys in the centre of the garden.

“Alright, we want a nice clean game. No sliding tackles, barging other players, and using hands.” Owen declared, handing the ball to Miles so he can initiate the kickoff.

Miles lobs the ball into the air, except he mistimes his kick, making contact with the ball with the tip of his shoe which sends the ball flying over the house.

“That was a quick game.” Flora stated, whereas the others stare dumbfounded where the ball flew.

* * *

The group are seated around the dining table situated between the living room and the kitchen, whilst they wait for Owen to bring out the nut roast, and for Dani to bring out the turkey that she prepared and cooked all by herself. Hannah is pouring the children each a champagne flute of orange juice mixed with lemonade, when she pauses glancing around the kitchen counters where a couple bottles of wine are perched.

“Was there a bottle of sherry in the hamper?” Hannah inquired, curiously.

“Nope,” Jamie replied, shaking her head feigning ignorance, “not to my knowledge.”

“Huh,” The housekeeper blinks away the thought, “I must have gotten mistaken with a bottle of rum.”

Owen approaches the dining table carrying the nut roast on a plate, “This dish will drive you nuts.” His pun earns groans from the adults and giggles from the children.

“That looks delicious, Owen.” Flora commented.

“Thank you, Flora.” The cook replied with a warm smile, taking a seat next to the housekeeper. “However, it is a little burnt around the edges which does not make sense since I only re-heated it in the oven for a few minutes.”

“Perhaps you are getting rusty.” Peter remarked behind his glass of champagne, earning glares from Jamie, Owen, and Rebecca. He stretches his long legs underneath the table where his foot connects with something. “What is that?”

Sinbad scurries out from underneath the table and hisses at Peter before darting off upstairs.

“That cat is a good judge of character.” Jamie smirks amusedly at her unwanted houseguest.

Dani steps into the room carrying a beautiful, golden brown turkey on a plate, gaining ‘oohs’ and ‘awes’ from everyone at the table, and she places the large turkey in front of Jamie for the brunette to carve followed by the blonde taking her seat at the table.

“Excellent job, Poppins.” Jamie raises from her seat, grabbing the carving knife. “Let’s carve this bird.”

Owen covers Flora’s eyes as Jamie sticks the knife into the bird. However to everyone’s horror, it immediately deflates and splits apart down the middle, revealing dried out meat and bone.

“I...I d-don’t understand.” Dani bolts up from her seat and inspects the dried up corpse. “I followed all of Owen’s instructions.”

“Rusty.” Peter coughed into his hand.

“I watched her prepare the turkey, she did everything correctly.” Owen said in the au pair’s defence.

Jamie rests her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes at the remains of the turkey, “Something doesn’t feel right.”

“Dani is shite at cooking, no biggie. Surely Owen has prepared a spare.” Peter said rudely, pouring himself another glass of champagne.

“Oi, prat. Unless you want to spend Christmas down A&E you better keep your mouth shut.” Jamie warned with fire behind her eyes.

Hannah sips her champagne to conceal her amused smirk.

“While we are on the topic of spare turkeys,” Owen chimed in, “I did not prepare another turkey because I have complete faith in Dani’s abilities.”

Dani clutches her chest, smiling gratefully at the cook, “Aww, thank you, Owen.”

“The only explanation I have for the turkey to turn out like  _ that _ ,” Owen gestures to the turkey, “is if the oven’s temperature was set really high.”

Miles shrinks down in his chair gulping his glass of orange juice and lemonade.

Hannah notices the boy’s nervous behaviour and fixes him a pointed look, “Do you have something to share, Miles?”

Everyone turns to gaze at the Wingrave boy, who looks like he has seen a ghost.

“Miles, what did you do?” Jamie questioned through clenched teeth.

“When Owen and Mrs. Grose were talking about their holiday with Ms. Clayton and Ms. Jessel, I may have tampered with the temperature.” Miles grins sheepishly at the blonde.

“Why did you feel the need to do that?” Dani asked in a calm voice.

“Because...I thought it would be funny.” Miles replied with a frown.

“Do you see anyone laughing, mate?” Jamie shakes her head in disappointment at the thirteen year old.

“It was a harmless prank.” Peter said with a chuckle. “Boys will be boys.”

“Shut up with that ‘boys will be boys’ nonsense will you, the adults are talking.” Jamie grabs the plate with the corpse, bones rattling as she hands it to Miles. “After you apologize to Dani, take this out to the bin. We will discuss your punishment later.”

“Yes, Jamie.” Miles said quietly, and he turns to gaze at the blonde, “I am genuinely sorry, Ms. Clayton.”

“Like Jamie said, we will discuss your punishment later.” Dani replied firmly.

“So, if we are not having turkey,” Rebecca glances around the table, “what are we having for dinner?”

“Nut roast anyone?” Owen announced, holding up the plate of food.

* * *

“I think cleaning out the oven is a bit of a harsh punishment.” Miles said in a huff, as he follows Jamie and Dani into the living room where everyone is gathered to exchange gifts. Even though the turkey was a complete disaster, they all enjoyed Owen’s nut roast and the sides were cooked to perfection both by the cook and the au pair.

“I think Dani’s punishment for you seems pretty fair to be honest.” Jamie replied, taking a seat on a dining chair they brought into the living room for extra seating.

“It is quite fitting.” Hannah muttered to herself, “I was looking forward to eating that bird.”

“Presents!” Flora cheered, and they started exchanging gifts.

Owen hands the housekeeper her present from him and judging by the shape she can assume it is a bottle of some kind.

“Oh, I wonder what this could be.” Hannah said sarcastically, before ripping off the wrapping paper to find to her pleasant surprise a copy of  _ The Handmaid’s Tale by Margaret Atwood  _ along with balls of scrunched up paper to give the appearance of a bottle neck. “Oh.”

“I know how much you want to read the book since we have been binge watching it.” Owen pointed out.

“I love it.” Hannah smiles appreciatively at the cook.

Jamie leans across to Owen to whisper, “You crafty git.” She smirks playfully. However, her attention is averted to Miles, who hands her a present. “Is this from you?”

“Yes, but you and Ms. Clayton may want to open your presents together.” Miles suggested before handing the blonde her present.

“Ooooh, I wonder what it could be?” Dani said in excitement.

The couple remove the wrapping paper to discover they both have a rectangular box standing upright. They both open their boxes, pulling out the bubble wrap, to find they each have an empty mason jar with it’s own unique decoration.

Dani observes her jar which has the cat with heart eyes emoji printed on it in glitter, whereas Jamie has the swearing face emoji printed on hers.

“I thought Ms. Clayton could use her jar to put in treats for Sinbad while Jamie could use hers as a swear jar since you say naughty words.” Miles mentioned, gaining warm smiles from both women.

“Thank you, Miles. I love it.” Dani gives the boy a warm hug to show her appreciation.

“Thanks, mate.” Jamie ruffles his hair whilst he is hugging the au pair.

“Here, Miles.” Peter holds up a small box, handing it to the boy, “Just a little something from me.”

Miles lifts the lid off the box revealing a gold plated flip lighter which instantly lights up the boy’s face, “Cool!”

“It belonged to my old man, he gave it to me when I was your age.” Peter demonstrates to the boy how it works before handing it back to him.

“That explains a lot.” Owen muttered dryly to himself.

“Don’t you think a lighter is an inappropriate gift to give to a thirteen year old?” Dani said unimpressed.

“Relax, Dani.” Peter said with a toothy grin. “It is not like he is going to burn the house down.”

“Clearly you were not present for Miles’ newspaper burning phase.” Hannah remarked off-handedly.

“Perhaps you guys should take note of the gift and lighten up.” Peter chuckles at his bad joke.

“Peter!” Rebecca scolded. She glances around apologetically at the others, “I swear I did not know he got that for Miles, and even if I did, I would not condone it.”

Dani puts a comforting hand on the secretary’s own, “Don’t worry, Rebecca. We know.”

“Thanks for throwing me under the bus, Becks.” Peter leers at his girlfriend from the other side of the room.

“I think throwing him under any vehicle is perfectly justified if you ask me.” Hannah mumbled to herself.

“I had no idea you were intending to give that to Miles.” Rebecca said angrily in her defence. “You have to see that giving him a  _ lighter  _ is very irresponsible.”

“Kids, the gingerbread men should be ready now. Do you want to decorate them?” Owen offered, so the children would not witness the heated debate. He ushers them from their seats and into the kitchen while Dani whispers a ‘Thank you.’

“For fuck sake, Becks!” Peter snapped, startling the four women. “It is just a fucking lighter!”

Jamie raises from her seat with her hands clenched into fists by her sides, giving Peter fucking Quint the iciest glare known to man, “Would you mind keeping your voice down?”

Peter stretches out his arm to signal to the gardener to stay back, “Stay out of this Jamie, this does not concern you.”

“News flash, twat. When you are under  _ our,”  _ Jamie waves her hand between her and Dani, “roof shouting your mouth off, it concerns us.”

“You have always had a problem with me.” Peter snarled through gritted teeth.

“Gee,” Jamie feigns thinking for a moment, “I wonder why?”

“Congratulations, Peter.” Rebecca said mockingly, “You certainly put a dampener on the festive spirit.”

“I think Dani serving up that heap of dried shit put a dampener on the festive spirit.” Peter’s dig at the au pair earns him disapproving looks from the women except the gardener, who is trembling with rage.

“Do you want me to knock the living daylights out of you?” Jamie snarled in a slightly raised voice.

Peter scoffs at her threat, “I doubt that.” He crouches down so he is at her level, “But, I will humour you. A free shot at the money maker.” He chuckles whilst he closes his eyes with his hands resting on his knees.

Jamie peers over her shoulder to look at Dani, asking silently for her permission. Dani quickly gazes over the back of the sofa to check on the children, who are all happily preoccupied with decorating the gingerbread men with Owen. She directs her attention back to her girlfriend, granting the gardener permission with a simple nod of her head. Jamie does not hesitate to raise a clenched fist that connects squarely in the centre of Peter’s smug face, knocking him to the floor, sprawled out on his back as he lays there unconscious.

“What did you say, dipstick?” Jamie replied, shaking the slight pain out of her hand.

“Good punch.” Dani commented, highly impressed.

“Owen once told me he has seen her knockout rowdy, six foot rugby players that were causing problems down at the pub.” Hannah mentioned, casually sipping her champagne.

Jamie observes the secretary’s shocked expression, “Jesus. I am so sorry, Rebecca.” She offers her an apologetic smile, but she waves it off.

“Don’t worry about it, Jamie.” Rebecca glares at her unconscious boyfriend laying on the floor, “The punch was warranted, and he did ask for it.”

Owen walks into the living room carrying a plate with a pile of gingerbread cookies, followed closely by the children. “Who wants a gingerbr-,” His question is cut short when his eyes land on an unconscious Peter, “Oh my!”

“Did Jamie clock the homewrecker?” Flora asked, giddy with joy.

“Flora, where did you learn that word?” Hannah inquired.

Flora shrugs her shoulders, “Television.” She stated like it is common knowledge.

Peter groans as he regains consciousness. He gingerly lifts his head, raising his hand to his sore and bloody nose, red liquid trickling down his fingers and painting the lower half of his face. He spits out one of his front teeth onto the carpet, along with a couple droplets of blood before sitting upright on the floor.

“You, bitch.” He seethed, except with the loss of a front tooth, it adds a whistle to his speech to the amusement of the others. “You broke my nose.”

“Merry Christmas, tosser.” Jamie winks at the loathsome man in a taunting manner.

“Can somebody call me a bloody ambulance?” Peter urged, infuriated.

Hannah struts over to him with a glass of champagne in hand, studying him in distaste. “You’re an ambulance.” She simply replied before drinking the last sip from her glass.

Dani stands from her seat and fixes Peter her most authoritative voice, “Mr. Quint, I think it would be most wise if you leave our premises.”

“Yeah. So, grab your coat,” Jamie marches over to the coat rack, snatching his coat off the rack and yanking the front door open where she flings his coat through the open doorway, followed by the sound of a car window smashing which sets off the alarm, along with the neighbourhood’s dogs. “And bugger off.” She added.

Peter glances around at everyone’s disapproving expressions, including Miles, who is shaking his head at the man. “I know when I am not welcome.” He staggers to his feet, turning to face his girlfriend, who is perched firmly on the sofa, “Are you coming, Becks?”

“No. I am staying.” Rebecca stated, standing her ground even though she is sitting down. “I am going to stay at a friend's place, and I will send for my things.”

“Fuck you then.” Peter grumbled, striding towards the open door.

“Mr. Quint?” Dani calls after him, she approaches him in the doorway where she delivers a harsh slap across his cheek. “That is for calling my girlfriend a bitch.” She shoves him by the face out of the doorway and slams the door shut.

“Nice one, Poppins.” Jamie nods her head in approval at the blonde.

“Would either of you ladies like to try my gingerbread men for adults?” Owen recommended with a glint in his eyes, “They have a drop of rum in them.”

“That sounds bloody marvellous.” Jamie makes a move to head towards the kitchen, but the blonde stops her with a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“I will get them.” Dani’s blue eyes suddenly lighten up when she concocts an idea in her head. “Close your eyes.”

“What?” Jamie said perplexed.

“Close your eyes.” Dani urged excitedly, “I have a surprise for you.”

Jamie humours her girlfriend and obliges, closing her eyes as the au pair goes into the kitchen. She waits in anticipation for several minutes until she hears the telltale footsteps of the blonde.

“Open.” Dani cheerfully instructed.

Jamie opens her eyes to find, to her entertainment, her girlfriend holding out the plate of gingerbread men, except she is wearing a red headband with a spring that has a plastic sprig of mistletoe attached to it.

“Merry Christmas, Sparky.” Dani said, grinning like a cute maniac.

_ What a dork,  _ Jamie thought.

Jamie cannot hide her amusement at the blonde’s antics. She studies her girlfriend, who is grinning like an idiot whilst she wears a ridiculous novelty item, and one and only one thought runs through her mind.

“Marry me.” Jamie breathed out, staring lovingly at the blonde.

“Huh?” Dani replied with widened eyes.

“Marry me.” The gardener repeated more confidently.

“Are...are you serious?” The au pair asked, but the look on the brunette’s face confirms her seriousness.

“So, what do you say, Poppins?” Jamie gazes expectantly at her girlfriend, forgetting the other people in the room, who are eagerly waiting for the au pair’s answer.

“Of course I will marry you!” Dani throws her arms around the brunette’s neck bringing their bodies together and their lips meet in a passionate kiss.

“It’s a Christmas miracle.” Owen commented, wiping the tears of joy from his eyes.

Miles and Flora both cheer in merriment whereas Hannah grins brightly at the romantic display, blindly handing her partner a tissue whilst she brings an overjoyed Rebecca into a sideway hug.

Jamie absolutely loves Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on my tumblr: trashmouthbeezer ;)


End file.
